


Self-love

by DiamondsAndIce



Series: Benefits [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, there's some lowkey sangi but only if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsAndIce/pseuds/DiamondsAndIce
Summary: Mingi finally has some time for himself.(Happy birthday, Mingi!)





	Self-love

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely inspired by all those sangi vlives

Mingi checks his phone - it’s already 2 am. He has to be up in about 4 hours for a new day of filming, rehearsals, sound checks, fan meetings and concerts. San is already sleeping peacefully in the bed across from him. Mingi can hear him snoring faintly. 

They’ve stopped the V app broadcast about an hour ago, but sleep has yet to visit Mingi. There’s not even a trace of drowsiness taking over him. He’s wide awake and agitated. 

He’s been trying to come up with ways to get sleepy, but to no avail. He’d listen to some chill music, but Yeosang borrowed his earphones and the jerk didn’t care to give them back. Reading would just keep him awake all night. And he certainly doesn’t have the patience for counting sheep.

Luckily, there’s one more option and it might be exactly what Mingi needs. 

Mingi gets out of bed and carefully tiptoes to where his luggage is. The sound of the zipper is way too loud in the silent room as he tries to undo it and Mingi winces. He throws San’s bed a sideways glance to make sure he didn’t miraculously materialize behind him and is ready to kill Mingi for disrupting his beauty sleep.

Mingi reaches into the luggage, fumbling between layers of t-shirts and jeans and sweatpants. He keeps these two items hidden as best as he can, rolled up in as many clothes as possible, lest one of the more nosy members decide to come snooping through his things. Finally, his fingers touch the cap of a familiar bottle and the rubbery surface of silicone.

Heart thumping in his chest, Mingi rushes back to the bed and gets on top of the covers. He'd hide under them, but he'd also like to be spared the embarrassment of having to explain what that stain on the bed is, thank you very much. But he’s excited despite himself. He hasn’t had the time or the privacy for any self-love ever since the tour started. They’ve been so busy and he usually fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

He lies on the bed in a comfortable position, and pulls his pajama pants down his thighs. His cock is already hard from the anticipation, precum beading at the tip. Mingi feels like he's doing something wrong, what with San sleeping mere meters away from him. The risk of getting caught is making him more aroused than if he was alone though, and he bites his lip.

Mingi strokes his length once from base to tip and moans low in his throat. It's really been too long. He does it a few more times, adding more pressure and thumbing at the tip. He decides to stop once he's fully hard and can feel his belly tightening, not wanting to push himself over the edge so soon. Denying his own orgasm makes him whimper and his toes curl.

His whimper might have been a little too loud because he hears rustling from San's bed so he halts. He swears he can hear his own heart beating so fast it's threatening to break through his chest. To his relief, the rustling stops and Mingi can hear San's soft snores again. He lets out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

Mingi picks up the bottle of lube and lies on his side for the more exciting part of his session of self-love. He's about to pop the cap open when it occurs to him. _ Oh no _ . His naked butt is facing San's bed, he realizes, mortified at the possibility of San waking up and seeing him like that. He turns on his other side with a grunt. He is ready to get to work when he stops again. Does he _ really _want San making eye contact with him while he's fucking himself with a vibrator? No, he doesn't. But does he really have a choice? It's either this or his most private parts in San's face. He's grateful for this small mercy, he guesses.

Accepting his fate, he opens the bottle of lube and squeezes some onto his fingers, guiding it behind himself carefully so as not to spill it on the sheets. He circles his entrance before pushing one finger in, and moves it around trying to get used to the uncomfortable feeling. He thrusts it in and out a few times, then adds a second one, wincing at the intrusion. Mingi tries to push them in as far as they go, but the position is awkward and he can't reach too deep inside. Instead, he slips a third finger inside himself and twists them, the stretch sending a shiver down his spine. 

He removes them before his hand gets a chance to cramp from the unnatural position, and pats around the bed with his clean hand, trying to find his black vibrator. When he does, he coats it in a generous amount of lube and slowly pushes it all the way in. He stops and takes a moment to enjoy the feeling of being full, a pleased hum escaping him. 

Mingi turns the vibrator on its lowest setting and fucks himself with it. He misses his prostate on purpose, wanting to relish in the constant waves of pleasure hitting him without coming yet. But he gets bored of it soon, arousal making his thrusts faster and more desperate. He turns the toy up one notch and aims for his prostate, the moan that escapes his lips and the wet sounds too loud in his and San’s quiet hotel room. Mingi keeps hitting his prostate head-on with each thrust and he muffles his moans into the pillow, the muscles in his belly already tightening with the familiar feeling of his orgasm being close. He turns the vibrator to the highest setting and touches his cock, both hands working to get himself off. 

The orgasm that hits him makes Mingi see stars, goosebumps rising all over his body. He comes into his hand and clamps down onto the toy, keeping it against his prostate until he’s too sensitive to stand it. 

He turns the toy off and tries to catch his breath, not feeling like moving his limp arms even after he’s calmed down. Sadly for him, he has to get up to get himself clean before San wakes up and sees him with his pants down his thighs and a sex toy in his hand. He pulls his pants up until they barely cover his ass and rushes to the bathroom.

When Mingi comes back, he stops dead in his tracks. 

“Enjoyed yourself?”

San is awake. He’s lying on his side, arm supporting his head as he looks at Mingi with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“How...How long have you been awake?”

San pretends to think. “Well, let’s just say your toy makes an awful lot of noise.” He turns on his other side, facing away from Mingi.

“Since the beginning, you idiot.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> might write a sangi part two, but i'm not promising anything
> 
> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/DiamondsAndIce)


End file.
